Masquerade Maid
by Please Tell Me
Summary: The girl came back around, dancing close and grinding against the shoulder of Maka. She grinned evilly and snatched the mask on her face off.     "Maka?" Soul asked slipping his hands from hers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I had on my mind, if it sucks, sorry. ALSO, DO NOT DISS THE COUPLES! **

**LizxKid is misunderstood.**

It started May, 12, that year. It had struck the castle, tightening the grip, making the staff and those poor maids who worked overtime anyways, work harder.

There was a total of thirty-one maids, twelve in the kitchen staff, and fifty-nine in the sewing rooms.

But, since the people starting arriving in the castle of Queen Marrien, it seemed like the staffs were decreased. The kitchen staff was overworked, cooking for about quardruple as many as they were before, and having to make some seperate courses for those who were allergic.

The maids were constantly cleaning, opening rooms to find filthy clothes, paint everywhere, scratched up boards and messy beds. Remind you, all these things had to be completed in one hour, so it was difficult to have enough energy to clean fifteen disgusting rooms in fifteen hours.

And those sewing woman... I feel ecspecially bad for, since they have to stand, taking measurements, being slapped when they accidently poke one of the royals with a pin, not to mention being repeatedly stabbed themselves. And having to stare at half-naked woman all day, trying to take there chest, heighth, waist measurements.

Oh, right and the three hardest workers were three children the age of... fifteen? Yeah, that sounded about right, Liz, the seamstress, Tsuabaki, the bakerest, and Maka, the slave-working maid.

Fifteen.

Fifteen.

Luckily enough, Maka wasn't driven as hard as she probably should be. Most maids work for the head woman in charge- Mrs. Samantha Evans- however, Maka worked for the daughter of the Mrs, also known as, young miss Melody Evans.

And Liz sewed for the young miss, and the thirteen year old was estastic with anything she made, from purple to green, from plaid to plain.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I think we should complain," Liz said, throwing her dress over into the haystack corner and untieing the strings on the back. "And don't laugh Tsubaki, I know I'm gaining weight."

"Your not gaining weight, your just tieing your strings too tight, there stuck," Tsubaki said calmly, pushing herself off her hay bed and untangling the mess of strings. She returned to her bed, undoing her own strings backwords.

"Hey, where's Maka?" Liz asked suddenly, slipping into her bed nightgown, stretching it to the sides awkwardly. "Tsubaki you are so lieing, I am getting fat."

"Well, to answer you question-" Tsubaki slipped off her baking dress that was stained with oil and colored juices "- Maka had to work in the young master's room. Apparently since the big masquerade party is coming up, his mother wants it to be spotless."

"Shit... I needed to tell her something."

Liz flopped down onto her straw bed, only hestitating for a second to draw the ragged curtains closed on the window.

The door banged open suddenly, and Maka entered, her dress more black with dirt than the regular white. "I. Hate. Him."

"Ah, young miss Maka, saying yet another lie about her true crush, what happened this time?" Liz asked, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Ugh, well, first of all, the whole room is clean, that woman is just far too parnoid, two, he just sat there and insulted me while I was in there, saying stuff like how I was flat-chested and it was a good thing I was a maid because I would never be able to get a guy-" Maka finished her rant by throwing a pillow at the wall.

"Don't worry Maka, I have it way worse, this will be the third time I've resewn Miss. Meldoy's dress. I swear, she gets taller everday," Liz said, motioning with a hand a sewing motion.

"I burned myself today," Tsubaki implied. Maka gave a short laugh at this.

"Tsubaki... what are we going to do with you?" Liz asked, throwing a blanket at the black haired friend and flicking off the light. "I still think we should complain."

**OoOoOoOo**

"Stay still Melody, I'm just going to lengthen it, it's design is fine, right?"

The girl nodded, putting her hands in front of her body, so it fell just past her stomach, she inhaled deeply before talking. "Miss Lizzy?"

"Liz. Yes?"

"I was wondering if you've ever been to a ball, like, before you were a seamstress?" The girl asked, brushing her arms on her collarbone rather cautiously, feeling for a chain necklave that wrapped around her throat.

Liz bent down, shifting through her basket of thread and needles before answering. "Well, Melody, you see, I'm what you call serval, so in this case, I was born a 'slave' and have worked forever at this castle," she took a deep breath "Melody, I've never been to a ball."

**OoOoOoOo**

"Tsubaki, are you done with that bread yet?" Asked an older cook, shoving a pair of tongs into her apron and flipping over a cake.

"No, it still has another hour to cook."

"Tsubaki, you got to get this stuff moving, we work fast, not your snail pace, okay?" The cook asked, flipping back a strand of her long brown hair and mixing together some frosting. "Now, start making cake."

**OoOoOoOo**

Maka shifted on one foot, trying to reach the top shelf of a bookcase, where a window was. '_Damn it,' _she thought, bringing the duster back down to eye level. _'I'll never be able to reach it.'_

"Having trouble tiny tits?"

She turned red as soon as the young master walked around a bookshelf, leafing carelessly through a book on plum trees. He had one hand in his pocket, and the other one carrying the book by it's spine.

"Go away," Maka said, turning on her heel to get back to dusting, but the menuver failed and she landed on her face. She thought about this for a second before deciding on one thing: _Hardwood floors are harder than they look, and I can still get up with a my dignity intact. _Ok, maybe that was two things.

"Get up Maka, I would expect better of a maid."

"How do you know my name?" She squeked, brushing her skirt down. She kept her head level with the ground, making sure not to look up.

"All of us are responsible to know all of the maids/workers names," the young master explained, placing one hand on her shoulder, pretending to smile. "I also know that your best friends are Liz and Tsubaki and you don't like Liz's sister Patty because she's too annoying and hyper."

Maka went to reply, but ended up looking like a fish out of water.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I. Am. Going. To. Sleep." Liz muttered, flouncing down onto her bed in there three way shared bedroom.

"Ok," Maka said, stretching in her light nightgown, trying to hop into her slippers.

"Yeah, goodnight," Tsubaki responded, flicking off her light, and slipping under the covers. Liz followed in suit, leaving just Maka, her light flicking orange and yellow aroung the wooden room.

"Goodnight," She whispered, stepping lightly onto her bed, and blowing out her candle.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Mind explaining?" Maka asked, pulling a purple colored dress out of Liz's dresser drawer. The three friends had always respected each other's property, but when Maka needed to brush her hair, and had 'conviently' left it downstairs, she realized it would just be better to suffer the bitching.

Which, was exactly what happened.

"Well, it's just a project, nothing major, you know, since it's the ball tonight I had to sew a ton of extra gowns just in case... and... yeah, I don't know," Liz finished lamely, scratching her head softly as Maka threw out the purple dress , followed by a green, then a buttercream yellow.

"Just so happened to make three?" Maka asked, holding the green one up to her body, before twirling to look in the mirror.

"Yeah... well, your's is the green one, and Tsuabaki's is the purple, mine's the yellow."

Maka didn't respond this time, too fixated with her appearance in the mirror. She could just imagine what it would be like to get to go to the ball, looking cute, and respected- _definetly respected-_ and just being able to socialize with somebody else.

"-Maka?"

"Huh?" Her hair whipped back as she turned her attention to Liz.

"Well, orginally those dresses were made on whim, but, since we have the day off, maybe we could make masks because it's a masquerade dance, and then go to the ball tonight, and see everybody." She stopped and hesitated before continuing, like she thought that somebody besides Tsubaki and Maka were in the room. "You know, just as a thought."

Liz closed her eyes, and tightened her hands into balls like a fist, like she expected a blow from Maka.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that, but, we have to stick together."

"WOW! Really, thank you Maka!" Liz took Maka's hands in with hers and smiled. "I'll make sure that you and Tsubaki look beautiful!"

**OoOoOoOo**

"I feel awkward," Maka whispered, making sure her mask was on tightly. They all had looked in the mirror before going down to the ballroom, making sure that they didn't look too much like the over worked maids they usually were.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you have permission to be here."

All three of them turned around, Liz the most graceful, her yellow dress floating around her. They met faces with a white haired girl, her hair done into a long ponytail, curled expertly, and her black dress showing out superbly against her pale skin.

"Melody."

"Hello Lizzy, I didn't expect you here, but then again, I never know."

"But-"

Melody smiled, and you could see the tiniest curve under her mask as she looked up at Liz and Tsubaki.

"It's fine Lizzy, listen, I'll get you guys some guys to dance with."

All three of them curtsied, trying there best to stay on balance. Melody sweeped a perfect one, smiling the whole way down. "Follow me."

She walked across the floor, pretending like she was giving us a tour so that they didn't look like total retards. She stoped in front of a guy wearing a suit, rather awkwardly at that, blue hair stacked neatly on the top of head.

"Black Star, I thought I said you should dye your hair," Melody said sweetly, taking Black Star's cup away from him and taking a sip from it.

"I don't listen to you, I AM GOD!"

"Ok, well can you listen for five seconds? I have a girl here who would love to dance with you," Melody said, grabing Tsubaki by the elbow and pulling her up to the front. "Here you go."

"Well, that was rude," Liz said blantly, crossing her arms across her front chest as they continued there walk down the hall.

"Oh, don't worry, it's about to get a whole lot ruder, and probably a hell lot funnier," Melody said, stopping suddenly in front of a guy, who had black hair and three white stripes. "Kid!"

"Oh, hello Melody, it's lovely to see this evening, how may I help you?" He asked formally, bowing slightly to the thirteen year old.

"Ah, yes well, you could accompany this young lady for the evening, is that possible?"

"Melody, I would love to," Kid said, bowing slightly again. "But, is it possible that you at least fix your mask, it's leaning slightly to the right, and it's bothering me."

"No," Melody said, smiling again, and walking away with only Maka following her. In the background they could hear Kid screaming angry curse words at the thirteen year old princess.

"Okay, well you have one girl left, so what are you going to dao about me?" Maka asked, putting her hands against her back softly.

"It's a surprise. I'm sure he'll be happy, and if he's not, he'll do it for me," Melody said, turning around to smile at Maka.

They walked around the room twice before Melody stopped at the middle of the room, curtsied once and bowed. "Brother, I would like you meet somebody," she pulled Maka forward, so that she was right in front of a white-haired person.

"Soul, say hello," Melody said, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out.

"Hey."

_Well, that's great. What am I supposed to do know? _though Maka just as Soul turned around. Melody grabbed his arm and turned him back to Maka. "Soul, dance with her, and make sure you lead, she might step on your foot."

Maka took Soul's larger hand in with her own, just to find, much to her surprise that they were warm. Instantanuosly she blushed, moving with the guy that deep down she knew she hated most.

"So, what's your name?" Soul asked, curving towards the left. She followed in suit, trying to match his pace.

"Um..." she couldn't possibly say Maka, he'd realize that she was just the klutzy maid who dusted and sweeped his room every other day. "Eve. Eve... you know what, just Eve."

"Oh," he took his eyes off her. She blushed again, and felt the heat actually creeping up her face as she realized that he was actually staring at her.

They turned again, just as the song ended. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Tsubaki curtsy, tilting slightly to the left, and Black Star take her hands again.

"I should probably go, shouldn't I?" Maka asked, turning from Soul's stares.

"No, it's fine. Your normal, everybody else just wants to see how until I accept there multiple marriage poposal."

She took his hands again, slipping hers into his, trying not to make a sound. She was actually kind of glad, she didn't want to look like the stupid who was trying to find a person to dance with, ecspecially since she was just dancing with the coolest guy here.

"Excuse me, Mister Soul, could I dance with you?" A girl asked, trying to cut in with Soul, her hair braided on either side of her head and smiling slightly.

"No, I'm dancing with Eve, I'm sorry Clemente."

The girl stalked off somewhere, puffing out her cheeks in annoyment as she stopped and grabbed somebody else to dance with.

"So. Eve, right?"

Maka nodded her head, side stepping with Soul. She realized that this guy was as bad at making conversation as she was.

"That's cool. I mean, the name at least. Because it can have, like, multiple meanings and-"

Clemente came close to where they were dancing, grinding pretty close to where Maka was holding Soul. She smiled evily, took one hand away from where she was dancing with her partner and snatched Maka's mask off.

"Maka?"

"_Maka? You _mean you know her?" Clemente asked, shoving Maka with her shoulder and picking up with Soul.

"Yeah, she's my maid," he said, releasing Clemente, trying to untangle her fingers.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Maka, you can come out of the bathroom now," Liz said, opening the door where Maka was resting her forehead against the wall next to the toilet. "It's okay, I've talked to Soul, he's not mad."

Maka looked up, her eyes emrald green from crying, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse and raspy. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on, he's dancing right now," Liz said, grabbing Maka by the arm. Instead, it sent the teen into a whole new wave of hystrecals.

"H-he picked me out of all those pe-people, and now he's already dancing with somebody else?"

"Not exactly."

"Then tell me what you mean! HOW CAN IT BE 'NOT EXACTLY' IF HE'S DANCING?"

"He's dancing with his sister." Liz said soothingly.

Liz didn't give Maka a second to think about it, snapping off her own mask and placing it on Maka's face to cover up the marks where she had been crying, and pushed her out the door to the ball room.

"Okay, go get him!"

She spun Maka out to the middle of the ball room, leaving to find somebody to dance with.

"May I take this dance?" Soul asked, smiling and holding out a hand to Maka, one arm still hanging onto Melody.

"Ye-" her voice came out as a squeak and she tried again, this time ringing like a bell, louder and more defiant "Yeah."

"Cool."

He placed one hand on her waist, navigating her towards the middle of the ball room.

"So, are you Maka, my family's maid, or Eve, the silent princess?"

Maka practically could hear her heart stop beating, she knew that a question like this would crop up sooner or later, but, she was kind of hoping it would be later, and for now she could just relax and be at peace while she twirled and smiled at Soul.

"M-Maka. Maka Albarn- poor maid." she said in defeat as she hung her head limply.

"I see that. So, you've never once took in consideration that you could be a princess?"

She looked at him, disbelief she knew, filling her face as she looked at Soul closer. Was he seriously saying this?

"What? Why are you staring at me? You sneak into a royal ball, cry your eyes out, and expect to not get the attention of somebody?"

She tried not to say something, but before she knew it, her mouth opened to form a question, and at that Soul pressed his mouth against hers.

Surprised, Maka instantly drew back, just to find Soul press his mouth against hers again. Liking it she melted into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Author Note: I'm too lazy to write an actual ending, so go ahead, FLAME ME! I dare you, I will take that flame and shove it up your ass. Trust me, I'll PM the hell out of you. **

**So, yeah. I'm sure the writing is fine, and I'm sure it has a point, so yeah, bite me.**

**~Miki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I. Am. Sick. So, here's the best I can give you before I can get better again. Have fun!**

**~Miki**

"Open up!"

Maka lifted her head from her pillow, slightly remembering what had happened before she had gone back to the maid quarters and fallen asleep instantuosly. She nudged her way up, looking at the blank wall, or, at least should be blank, long ago Liz had gotten bored and had scrawled 'My bitch friends, and me'. I don't know what made her do it, I just remember walking into the room, the wall black and blue with ink.

She had used her hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Liz sleeping, breathing in and out softly as she layed on her side- so she banging on the door was waaay out of question. Besides, the voice was male.

She got up, switching her body over, trying to tempt her hair with her hands. It was freezing, and she wondered why none of them lit the fire in the room.

She pulled open the door to see a man, at least nineteen, hands shoved in his pockets, a disgusted look on his face. "Finally. You and your littly friends need to work as maids today, you'll be cleaning up the ballroom. It went better than expected last night, don't you agree?"

He walked off, not waiting for her to answer- or rather, process what he had just said.

"Liz, Tsubaki, time to wake up," She said softly, pushing the door closed and walking back to her bed. "Wakie wakie."

Liz opened her eyes, turned onto her other side and yawned. "Sorry, I'm taking a rain check today."

Tsubaki sat straight up, whipping her hair back and forth as she tried to find Maka and Liz. "Oh, god, I forgot about work today."

"Yeah, come on, help me push Liz out of bed," Maka said, already trying to push the fifteen year old out of bed.

"Are you- miss Maka- saying that I- Liz Thompson- is fat?" Liz asked, tickling Maka.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How the fuck?"

The ball room had been trashed, cups littering the floor, juice, and wine spilled, glass broken, chairs tipped, the walls somehow satined, and a stray sheet that had been torn.

"It looked so classy last night," Liz said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

They started on cleaning it, Tsubaki cleaning the corner where the glass had been broken, which was later identified as a broken window. Liz and Maka got down on the floor and moped, hands and knees.

"So, how did it go?" Liz asked, nudging Maka in the ribs.

Maka heated up instantly, a blush that spread across her whole face. "Well, I think last night was a mistake."

"What?" Liz stopped washing, threw the rag that she was washing with and looked at Maka. "Do you think it was a mistake because he kissed you?"

She looked at Maka again, this time a hard stare. "DON'T EVER THINK THAT MAKA! If it was destiney, then you have a pretty good one, don't you agree? Besides-" Liz got quieted as she started with her next sentence. "I kissed Kid."

"And your not afraid of anything? Seriously? He'll never be allowed to see you again, and if he does, and he figures out that your a maid, then you'll be put in dungeon, or worse, just straight up excution."

"Relax Maka, I told him my name was Elizabeth, everybody either calls me Liz or in Melody's case, Lizzy. He'll never find out."

"If you say so," Maka said, scrubbing at the floor angerily.

Nobody could understand how she felt.

**Author Note: Excuse this piece of crap, it's just setting the mood for the next couple of chapters. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I have recently found out that when your sick, you should probably die. I HATE IT! I'm coughing all the time and I can barely see straight, I take an medicine eveery few hours, you sleep at least twelve hours a day, and my temperature was 101 today. Me being sick has kind of inspired me for this portion of the story. :P Also, please, review.**

**~Miki**

After cleaning for five straight and consecutive hours, Liz and Tsubaki were ready to go back to there usual jobs, and leave Maka to finish cleaning the ball room. But, they could never do that to there friend.

Besides, from the way she was going slow today, they were afraid that she had contracted mono or something. Or, maybe she just had a lot on her mind? Whatever the reason, they weren't leaving her.

"Are you guys done yet?" A male voice filtered into the room, echoing off the walls in the huge room.

"Shut it," Liz hissed, sweeping more broken glass into a trash can and sitting up. "You wanna do this?"

"Not really, but, I can see you are doing a very horrible job with making this place symmetrical, the window must be repaired at once, and you must resew the curtains, they're shredded."

Tsubaki inspected the curtains, holding them in one hand. "There not that bad."

"Yes they are, look, that one has a fifteen inch cut on the left side and a ten inch cut on the right!"

"How can you tell the inch size from fourty feet away?" Liz asked, examining the curtains like she was wondering if it really was fifteen inches.

"Well, if you take in the matter of-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Liz said, waving her hand.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Maka?"

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, rolling over on her bed and lighting a match to start up the lantren.

"Where's Liz, I haven't seen her all day," Tsubaki said, hugging a pillow to her chest. "At least, not since we finished."

"I don't know," Maka said, standing up. Carefully, she shoved a pillow under the covers and blew out the light. "Come on, we'll go find her."

**OoOoOoOo**

"MELODY!"

"Oh thank God, and not Black Star, I was looking for Liz all day, my dress ripped, do you know where she is?"

Maka made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Actually, we were hoping you knew- what a second."

She ran down the dark hallway, doing her best not to trip over her nightgown, Tsubaki and Melody following at a slower pace. "Goddamn you Liz, seriously?"

She skidded to a stop at the stairs leading to the third floor and descended to down, being careful to hold onto the railing.

"Maka, hold up! My dress is ripped!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you chased me!"

Melody fell silent besides her light panting.

They stopped two doors down on the third floor and Tsubaki yanked it open. A second later, rough arms yanked all three of them up, causing pain and a few cuss words to be dropped.

"FUCK! I'm a princess, get me the fuck out of here!"

"Stop speaking so rudely, and no Melody, you are not getting out of there, you and your friends will be staying here so you won't be messing with tomorrow's matchmaker ball, you will be let out for the last hour of the party Melody,"

"Mom?"

"Mother. Learn your manners," a slap was delivered onto the face of Melody.

"So, I see you've all joined the party," Liz said from behind them, drawing little cartoon figures in the dirt and grime of the cellar.

**Author Note: And this is why I hate Soul's family.**

**Yeah, you thought I was nuts, but, now, it's print.**


	4. Chapter 4

Masquearade Maid- Chapter Four

"Stupid cell," Melody growled, kicking at the bars widly, her bare feet apparent to her as soon as it collided and she howled in pain.

"Hey, shut it in there." The guard said, painfully monotone as he banged his stick against the bars of the cell, causing a clattering noise.

Melody broke into tears, streaming down her face. "I think I broke my foot, can I have medical attention?"

"No."

She curled up, obviously not used to that kind of attention, and sobbed quietly into her white nightgown.

"You know, we're not exactly having a picnic _either_," Liz stated. She looked up and down, as if searching before taking a piece of wood and scrapping it against the wall of the cell.

"Great, that's how were going to get out, a piece of wood and a seamstress," Melody chocked in sarcasm.

There was a slam followed by talking, and all four girls suddenly curled up into balls, keeping quiet as the voice seemed to rise.

"Who is that?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"I don't care, we need to get out!" Melody exclaimed. "HEY! HELP,GIRLS IN DUNGEON!"

There was shuffling and then hands wrapped around the black bars and their head tilted in to see. "Melody, your in here too?"

"What do you mean, too?"

"Kid told me about the Maid- Maka or whatever."

Maka's face creased down into unthoughtfulness.

"Get them out now," The voice commanded.

Suddenly, the small square cell swung open, and all of the girls stood up to stretch and exit the cell.

The cell swung shut violently when Maka and Melody exited.

"Hey! Liz, Tsubaki!" Melody yelled, looking back into the cell. The guard tapped her foot impatiently at her feet with a broom- presumably what he was using earlier.

"Sorry, can't get any more out, Lady Marrian would have my head if she knew already."

Maka bit her lip- somebody had to make the decisions, and she didn't want to have to look a bitch so early on. "Okay, leave. If we don't, we're going to be thrown in the cell- _again_."

Melody gave a pitful look at the two girls who were left to fend for themselves in the dungeon/cell.

Halfway down the hall they got bombarded. "Soul, Soul... ladies, wait...?"

"Yes, I just broke them out of the cell," Soul said, a small grin plastered on his face, "Now Kid, what the hell do you need?"

"Um, well you see, my pants pocket has recently been ripped, and I would repair it myself, however those damn seamstresses down there don't know a thing about symmetrical sewing, and won't let me see a needle and thread!"

"And...?" Melody asked, her hand snaking up and grabbing onto Soul's like a little kid.

"There's only one fucking seamstress I care about around here- I mean, she takes the time to sew symmetrically," he finished lamely.

"Great, while your on your great search hunt, she's in the dungeon, now I have to hide these two!"

And with that, they all raced different directions.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"See, as clean as a sink!" The elder cook exclaimed, running her gloved hands up and down the counters of the kitchen as the rest of the crew danced around her to deliver food.

"Vell, yes, 'over though, I believe sinks to be quite disgusting."

The cooks face frowned, as a small girl came up to her, a pot of liquid swishing back and forth, sparks flying out occasionally. "Oh, Naomi, you added the red wine to quickly," the elder cook explained, brushing the girl's hair out of her eyes and helping her dump it into the nearby sink.

"Ah, yes, I must now, where is your youngest cook, Camellia, or... Tshabaki?"

The cook glared at the foriegn prince. "Sorry, no information."

"Listen, you vill tell me, so svear your life. I have connections vith every being in this castle, you deny me, you are in broken down shak!"

"Buddy, I don't know, last I heard she was taken to the cells, but I doubt it!"

The poor woman hadn't realized that a certain blue haired ninja had been stalking outside the kitchen, listening to every detail.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"In there," hissed Soul, attempting to shove Maka into his closet. However, she was still in awe of his bedroom, which had been covered with black fuzzy carpet, a golden chandelier, and a bed big enough to hold her, Tsubaki, and Liz, that was red with black zigzags. Everything else was just minor details that she felt she needed to absorb, a picture of Soul and Melody in swimsuits, Melody's swim-top half pulled over her head when she tried to dodge the photo.

When there was a sharp knock on the door, Maka pratically wheeled backwards into the closet.

"Towels!"

"Oh, no thank you Patty," Soul said gently.

"But, I made them 'specially for you and Kiddo and Starry!"

"Uh, should I ask why...?"

"Because Queen Marrian said you three were bein' married bye-bye today!"

Maka froze, she could feel Melody too.

"Oh, well, don't believe everything you hear Patty!"

"But-"

"Goodbye."

And then the soft close of the door made Maka and Melody shift out of the closet. "This is bad, this is really, REALLY, bad." Melody said, wrapping her hands around her head.

**Author Note: I have UPDATED! MWAHAAH**

**Okay, so I have good reasoning for not posting in like, forever. First off, the document kept magically deleting itself after I finished it T^T **

**Secondly, my computer got a virus, so the one time it saved and stayed, it was erased when I brought everything onto a new account. SORRY! And there... Patty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Okay, I seriously hope this is the last chpater to this... no offense. Also, fair warning, this is the ONLY time Crona will ever be a chick in my stories.**

"Shit..."

"So, Kid, your here too?"

Kid flipped around to see the Blue haired prince being held up against a brick wall as he looked back and forth in the dungeon. "God, if I knew it was this dingy I would cleaned it out myself."

Kid sighed. "Well, the girls are in here, but-"

"Let your GOD at the bars, he'll pull them a part with his magic!"

Kid stood back, ruffling his hair slightly as Black Star stood and managed to crack his fingers. "Keys?"

"Their in the cell with the dungeon keeper."

"WHAT? Kid, out of all your flaws, really? You locked a dungeon keeper in the cell with his keys? Let me guess, he's taunting you too, right?"

"No, he's knocked out."

Black Star let out a sigh as he slammed his head into the bars of Liz and Tsubaki's cell, causing it burst open.

"See, GOD is magical!"

Both Tsuabaki and Liz rolled their eyes as they lifted their skirts and stepped outside of the cell.

**oOoOoOo**

"Okay, we have options people."

Both Maka and Soul looked at Melody, who had a fist in one hand.

"Option one, jump out a window. Option two, go with the flow- not exactly perfect. Option three, switch the people you guys are supposed to be marrying with somebody else!"

"Three," Both Maka and Soul answered dully.

"Great, then let's get started! First off, we'll need Liz and Tsubaki, and you too Maka, and we might need a few directions."

Soul raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, unless this plan of yours consists of stringing someone by their toes, I doubt it needs that much shit."

"Listen, I'm planning this, not you!" Melody said, an octave higher than she should be."Now, shut up and bring me what I need!"

Maka rolled her eyes when Soul instantly opened the door, called Liz and Tsubaki's names- with little success, and shut the door. "Yeah, they weren't there."

Melody face palmed and kicked him in the shin. Seconds later a knock on the door came. When Melody flung it open, showing off Kid, Black Star, Liz and Tsubaki. "Sorry we're late, now, what do you need?" Liz asked, bowing down.

"You three girls need to come with me," Melody answered, grabbing Tsubaki and Liz by the hand and dragging them out the door, came back in and grabbed Maka.

**OoOoOoO**

"Okay, Liz, behind here is Crona, she's the princess that Kid is to marry. Beat her up or something- just get her to switch places with you," Melody said.

Liz grimaced, took a deep breath and calmly pushed the door open. Classical music filled the air around her as she ventured inside. She found herself knee deep in pink carpet. A girl sat next the mirror, a hairbrush in hand, her pink hair being attempted to be combed.

Frustrated, the girl threw the brush at the wall, barely leaving a dent. "They said he like symmetry. I tried to be symmetrical. It's not who I am, I can't deal with it."

Liz guessed that the task would be simple enough, and no violence would be needed. She thought about the hard scrap that Maka was probably going through right now, she already knew that Tsubaki would sooner fight than eat bite a live chicken's head off- even if it meant survival.

"Oh, are you the seamstress?" The girl asked weakly. "I'm Crona. Crona Makenshi, who are you?"

"Elizabeth Thompson. But you can call me Liz. I overheard you talking to yourself. So, you think Kid doesn't want you?"

"Well, no I'm not symmetrical like you are..."

"Maybe you and him could be friends. Like, just friends, would you like that better?"

The girl nodded. "Oh, I'd love that. I don't do good with people, the thought of marrying him terrifies me."

Liz nodded.

**OoOoOoO**

Tsubaki never got angry.

Never.

And, if she did, it was followed by a quick apology, a bandage and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Not this time.

The princess had insulted somebody- at this point Tsubaki couldn't remember who- she just remembered that it was somebody close to her, and it affected her badly.

The next second, dull blonde hair was in her hands, wrapped firmly and being pulled away from the head. She had never felt this odd, this jealous/anger driven in her life. Not even when Mary Beth had struck out better than her and got first chance at the milking boy.

In the end, the princess did give up the position, brought down to tears and horror.

**OoOoOoO**

Maka refused to go in through her door, saying that she'd probably get mad and kill the girl anyways. Melody encouraged that would be fine-until Maka pointed out they didn't have a place to set the dead bodies.

So, Melody went in there, sweet talked the girl into remission until the ivory colored haired girl stepped outside of the room, walking stiffly down the hall.

"Why is she walking like that?" Maka asked as Melody steered her inside the room.

"Kicked shin, she was a toughy too, you can barely tell, right?"

As soon as Maka went to respond a maid entered, a supply of what looked like gourds of make-up.

So, for an hour Maka was primmed by several people, dress fitting, make-up applied and hair curled. Finally, the women decided that the best the were going to get her was half curled hair in a short purple dress.

She met with Tsubaki and Liz in the hallway. She couldn't help but feel envious of how elegant and royal they looked compared to her.

"Well, ladies, ready to be married?" Liz joked.

"Liz, don't joke like that. You know that's what's actually happening, right?"

Liz stopped and stared. "God, I hope I'm marrying Kid, I _so _could not take Black Star."

'That's who Melody said Liz was going to marry, Kid. And Tsubaki was to Black Star, so what about me?' Maka thought.

**OoOoOoO**

After tiringly standing at the alter for three and a half hours, the three of them lined up, listening to some old guy ramble on about something, Maka felt an impulse to both throw up and smash somebody's head in. Hard.

Luckily enough the ceremony started soon after that.

Then, everything else was kind of a blur, had somebody drugged her? No, that couldn't it, she remembered pain.

As it turns out, from what Tsubaki explained later that week, the Queen had gotten angry that unleashed her fury on Maka, resulting in why she was in this hospital bed.

After Tsubaki left, Soul came in. Expecting to be teased Maka draped the blanket over her head.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, tugging down the blanket.

"Hiding," She answered.

He smirked. "Why? We're married now." 


End file.
